Isla edén
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Goenji lleva a tsurugi y hakuryuu a un entrenamiento y despues van a unas aguas termales, ¿que sucederá en aquel lugar? conocido como la isla edén (yaoi)


espero les guste este onet-shot para una amiga,espero les guste a todas las fans de esta parejita "kyohaku"

* * *

**Isla Edén.**

Esta extraña isla en medio del mar, en una ubicación secreta que ni los mismos topógrafos saben de este lugar de la misteriosa isla Edén habitada por chicos considerados SEDD y un grupo de personas que solo buscan sacar provecho de los jugadores más talentosos del futbol…

En este mismo lugar existen grandes misterios, empezando por ruinas que nadie sabe de qué cultura son o cuánto tiempo lleven ahí,

Aun así la curiosidad y la competencia de dos talentosos jugadores de futbol los hace encontrar lo que para ellos solo eran unas aguas termales al aire libre en medio de las ruinas y que junto a su maestro, considerados por ellos como el mejor una legenda del futbol, terminen en una situación tan extraña e incómoda para ellos tres .

Capítulo 1: las aguas termales de la isla Edén.

-¡goenji-san! –Hablaba el pelimorado acercándose al mencionado-

-tsurugi, sabes que en este lugar soy Ishido Shuuji-

-perdone, lo lamento mucho-

-bueno que deseas, para que has venido-

-bueno, sé que recién viene de Japón y es un largo viaje de ese lugar a este sitio, pero quisiera poder,…entrenar junto a usted en esta isla-

-que yo también quiero- llegaba repentinamente hakuryuu empujando un poco a Tsurugi –

-¿tú de donde se supone que saliste hakuryuu?- mirándolo de mala manera-

-qué más da, yo también quiero practicar junto a goenji-san-

-¡es Ishido Shuuji, el Setei, que no se te olvide!-

-ya lose, no molestes-

Ambos comenzaron a reñir y con la frente pegada en la del contrario y apretando los dietes se notaba que en cualquier momento comenzarían a pelear en ese lugar, así que Ishido Shuuji no tuvo más opción que separarlos metiéndose en medio…

-está bien, entrenare con ambos, siempre y cuando esto no termine siendo una competencia, está bien-

-¡claro!- hablaban al mismo tiempo-

-bueno, entonces los esperare en el campo quee está pasando el bosque-

-claro, ahí estaré Ishido-san-

-claro, ahí estaré Ishido-san –imitando al pelimorado-

Goenji se fue dejando a ese par, pero Tsurugi no le dio importancia a la burla que le había hecho hakuryuu y se fue a buscar una ropa más cómoda para ir a practicar soccer y lo necesario para estar con la persona que el admiraba desde los 3 años,

Mientras que hakuryuu solo dio media vuelta y fue por lo que necesitaba también.

después de buscar lo necesario ,tanto hakuryuu como Tsurugi compitieron por llegar primero a la cancha de futbol corriendo más de un kilómetro desde la base hasta el campo, al llegar y ver a goenji ambos detuvieron su competencia al ver que el rubio no los había visto, pero se sorprendieron a verlo lo diferente que lucía el Setei Ishido Shuuji sin su traje ya que solo llevando el cabello amarrado a una coleta baja ,una playera blanca y un pantalón rojo con unas rajas blanca y azul al costado y unos tenis , era muy distinto al hombre elegante que se lucia ante los estadios como el emperador del futbol.

Goenji al notar la llegada de ambos chicos con una maleta a cada lado y con un uniforme de práctica se acercó a ellos, pero cuando los llamo, no reaccionaron hasta que se acercó y les tuvo que gritar un poco alto.

-¡tsurugi!, ¡hakuryuu!-

-¡sí!- sobre exaltándose por el susto-

-les dijo que si ya empezamos a practicar-

-si claro, Ishido-san- hablaba tsurugi-

-bueno entonces comencemos con un calentamiento, después pasaremos al dribleo, a los tiros y a su dominio del balón, está bien-

-claro, estoy listo para todo, Ishido-san-

Hakuryuu no soportaba que tsurugi mirase embobado a Ishido u goenji quien fuera, le molestaba notar esa cursi dedicación y el fondo de flores que había en el chico malo con el adulto, así que intento lucirse para que bajarlo de su nube, pero…. cada una de las practicas las competo tsurugi siendo elogiado por el adulto mientras que el al momento de ver eso rabiaba y perdía la concentración de lo que hacía, siendo regañando y que goenji le pidiera mejora, que sabía que ese no era todo su potencial, no entendía que le ocurría cuando era de los mejores tres , claro él había logrado supera a shuu, aun así quería ser mejor que tsurugi ya iban a la par como delanteros, pero ver como tsurugi buscaba el elogio del adulto le molestaba, así que después de un breve descanso, hakuryuu tuvo una idea…

-¿competencia?-

-sí, tengamos una competencia, veamos quien driblea mejor el balón en un ambiente irregular, vayamos por el bosque hasta llegar a aquella cascada- señalando a lo lejos la cascada-

-me parece bien, pero no quisiera dejarte en ridículo-

-ya veremos, anda vamos-

Ambos tomaron su respectivo balón y comenzaron su competencia hacia el bosque, al notar goenji que ese par se alegaba en otra competencia, tuvo que ir tras ambos, al final era responsable de ambos, tsurugi y hakuryuu corrieron por el bosque y aunque exhaustos llegaron a la cascada encontrándose cansados e intentando recuperar el aire…

-vaya, creo que…gane- decía hakuryuu-

-¿qué dices?, yo te gane estoy un centímetro delante de ti-

-eso no es verdad, yo gane-

Ambos iban a comenzar su pelea, pero de la nada goenji se metió separándolos para que no pelearan

-basta ustedes dos, ¿qué edad tienen?-

-¡13 años!-

-enserio que son unos niños y muy problemáticos, además nadie les dio permiso de apartarse de la cancha-

-perdón-

A pesar de ser un par de rebeldes, no podían negar que habían hecho mal al alegarse, de la nada, tsurugi vio que de la cascada salía vapor y se acercó un poco, mirando un poco hacia abajo no era muy profunda, tal parece que la cascada terminaba en un estanque de aguas termales…

-goenji-san, mire, creo que son aguas termales,-señalando a el fondo de la cascada- podríamos entrar…así tomaríamos un baño después de la práctica y podemos regresar a la base más que tranquilos-

-no, me parece mal, pero, no creo que sea posible-

-¿Por qué no?- preguntaba hakuryuu-

-si, por que, además yo traigo ropa extra. No me pase con la ropa sudada como el sucio de hakuryuu-

-¿Qué insinúas? , para tu información, también tengo ropa extra en lo que traje-

-bueno, entonces creo que podrían hacerlo-

-y goenji-san no entrara- preguntaba tsurugi-

-no, no me gusta-

-¿pero?, sería extraño que un adulto nos mire desde la orilla, no-

-es verdad, vamos goenji-san, entre con nosotros-

-bueno, está bien-

Goenji se metió a las aguas termales junto a los chicos, mientras él se relajaba a un costado de las aguas termales y disfrutaba del ambiente al aire libre del otro lado en voz baja como un par de enamoradas y viendo al adulto entre la bruma del agua, se imaginaba que sería haber conocido al adulto de chico, cuando tenía su edad, cuando estaba en el famoso torneo futbol frontera, y casi como suplicando ambos dejaron soltar,

"-¡me gustaría saber quemo se veía de joven goenji-san por un momento!-"

De momento, ni hakuryuu ni tsurugi veían la sombra del adulto entre la bruma, así que se acercaron a donde estaba antes, al llegar se sorprendieron de lo que vieron en ese lugar, sus ojos no podían creerlo en el agua en el mismo lugar había un chico de su edad dormido…

-¿Dónde estoy? –despertando-

-¿¡goenji-san está bien!? –

-¡he!..¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

-como que quien, acaso no sabe quiénes somos-

-si lo supiera no preguntaría, cierto-

-estas burlándote de mi –molesto hakuryuu-

-basta –detenido al otro tsurugi- no recuerda nada verdad-

-así es, no sé qué hago en estas aguas, ¿dónde estamos? ,¿y mi ropa?-

-su ropa esta por aquellas rocas de atrás –señalaba Tsurugi hacia el risco- pero lo más importante está muy rojo seguro que esta bien-

-he…bueno, a decir verdad me siento mareando…- sintiendo que la vista se le nublaba-

-lo mejor será que salga del agua- sugería tsurugi al ver como se veía mareado goenji-

Goenji colapso y con la ayuda de hakuryuu sacaron al joven goenji del agua recostándolo al lado del estanque, hakuryuu esta incrédulo, no creía que esa persona fuera goenji, pero tsurugi insistía por llamarlo como tal…

-tsurugi como sabes que este ese llama goenji, simplemente puede ser un desconocido-

-acaso no miras televisión-

-qué y perder mi valioso tiempo cuando puedo practicar-

-eso responde, bueno sé que es goenji porque mi hermano y yo siempre veíamos los partidos de inazuma japan y mi hermano admiraba tanto a goenji que siempre se emocionaba cuando salía en televisión, al punto de ser también yo fan de él y sus increíbles técnicas-

-vaya, realmente hablas como un fan de si ídolo-

-no molestes –sonrojado-

-vaya, estas rojo-

-no es verdad...es la bruma del agua, solo eso-

-claro lo que digas…bueno, será mejor despertarlo, no-

-es verdad no puede esta inconsciente en un sitio como este…pero como lo despierto-

-apártate yo me encargo –empujando al otro-

-óyeme…que vas a hacer-

-tranquilo, solo lo traeré a la vida-

Hakuryuu se acercó hasta la boca del rubio y le dio un beso, peor no cualquier beso, sino respiración boca a boca por si el rubio se había sofocado por el vapor de ese lugar…, al ver tal escena tsurugi se impresiono ,pero de inmediato empujo al otro ..

-¡pervertido, que le haces!-

-no es lo que piensas, solo le daba respiración boca a boca-

-claro...como no-

-¡celos!-

-¿pero qué dices?-

-tranquilo, te daré también el beso de la vida-

Hakuryuu se acercó a tsurugi y le dio un beso el cual el otro rápido rechazo poniéndose rojo por el acto de hakuryuu, mientras él estaba sorprendido, goenji comenzó a despertar poco a poco sentándose sobre su regazo y mirar alrededor, pero aún se sentía mareado por el ambiente del lugar….

-me siento mal –

-go-goenji-san será mejor regresar-

-sí, lo hare…pero –sonrojado- no puedo pararme-

-¿Qué dice?, acaso quiere que lo carguemos o que-

-¡cállate hakuryuu!-

-no es eso – sentándose sobre sus rodillas y tapar un poco su entrepierna-

No es que ese par fuera pervertido o fisgones…pero no pudieron no evitar ver el motivo por el cual goenji no quería pararse, el susodicho que tenía una toalla en la cadera como ellos dos tenía una "pequeña" hinchazón entre las piernas cosa que sorprendió a los otros dos…

Tanto hakuryuu como tsurugi se miraron uno al otro al momento sonrojándose y girar la cabeza en otra dirección, pero los ojos no ponían apartar la vista de ese lugar…

-t-tranquilo g-oenji-san…yo…se cómo ayudarle –hablaba tsurugi-

-¿Qué cosa?, ¿Cómo?-

Tsurugi se acercó al rubio y lo tiro contra el piso colocándose encima sorprendiendo a los otros dos, tsurugi temeroso de lo que haría llevo su mano sombre el miembro hinchado de goenji y comenzó a frotarlo por arriba de la toalla, pero al ver eso, goenji lo iba a apartar, pero fue detenido por hakuryuu que comenzó hacer lo mismo que tsurugi…

-que estás haciendo-

-lo hare mejor que tu-

Y en ese momento entre los dos salían rayos de sus ojos y ambos comenzaron a frotar la entrepierna de goenji, pero hakuryuu se colocó en medio de la entrepierna y tomo el miembro de goenji para comenzar a lamerlo rápidamente, goenji se quejó porque le dolía la hinchazón que tenía, pero tsurugi no quería quedarse atrás, así que tomo a goenji de las caderas y lo sentó encima de él introduciendo su miembro en goenji…

Ambos chicos comenzaron a darle tal placer a goenji mientras el rubio sentía todo su cuerpo caliente, sentía una descarga por todo el cuerpo sentía como tsurugi lo penetraba y se sentía tan bien mientras que hakuryuu le daba algunas lamidas a su miembro, sentía como su cuerpo se calentaba más y más , pero no era por estar cercas de esas aguas calientes , de rato goenji se corrió en la boca de hakuryuu mientras sentía como la hombría de tsurugi entraba en el...

Goenji cayo inconsciente por tanto agotamiento desmayándose de nuevo…..

Goenji comenzó a despertar poco a poco, mientras veía a tsurugi y hakuryuu a un costado de el con sus ropas y con una mirada de preocupación…

-¿Qué paso?-

-por fin despierta goenji-san, se desmayó en el agua y casi se ahoga-

-ustedes me sacaron-

-sí, así en…entre los dos le ayudamos a salir-

-vaya, no recuerdo nada, solo un tremendo mareo y dolor en la cabeza-

-será mejor irnos entonces – decía hakuryuu-

-si, por primera vez apoyo a hakuryuu, además será mejor que descanse no debimos pedirle nos entrenara, de seguro eso lo agoto más-

-tranquilos estoy bien, bueno vamos-

El adulto se fijó que tenía su ropa puesta, no podía imaginar, como o cuando se había vestido, pero no le daba importancia solo se paró y comenzó a andar por el bosque mientras tsurugi y hakuryuu lo seguían desde atrás…

-¿no entiendo que es lo que pasó?- hablaba tsurugi-

-este es un lugar muy extraño…así como shuu...a eso me recuerda que el alguna vez me dijo que en la antigüedad había unas aguas mágicas en este lugar ,pero no sabía dónde estaba, algo así como la fuente de la juventud-

-eso es absurdo, pero… -mirando al adulto frente a el-

-si lo mismo creí en ese momento…pero tal vez sea verdad….pero solo de juventud por poco tiempo...a esto…, lo que pasó…-

-será mejor olvidarlo-

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-

-por toda tu vida, acaso, quieres decirle a goenji-san que, dos chicos de 13 lo violaron mientras estaba "inconsciente"-

-no, suena espeluznante-

-es un secreto entre ambos, está bien-

-claro, está bien-

Ambos chicos siguieron su camino, mientras quedaban de acuerdo que sería algo que jamás le dirían a nadie lo que habían hecho y la ubicación de esas aguas.

* * *

espero les haga gustado este onet-shot de esta pareja,fic para una amiga..

_**MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~ **_bye-bye


End file.
